Blackmail
by Princesa7
Summary: Atemu caught Yugi looking at..things online. Now Yugi needs to make sure Atemu doesn't tell. YYY Pointless lemon.


**Nikushin:** (Glaring.)

**Goku:** She doesn't like the new pen-name.

**Nikushin:** 'Pet' huh? Okay, fine…Just wait, I'll come up with something to call you. A really embarrassing one at that. (Evil smile.)

**Goku: **0o She's got that look again.

This whole story has no point, and I honestly just felt like writing a lemon. That's all this is; a pointless lemony thing, with a little silliness thrown in. :)

-

Yugi pouted.

Atemu smiled.

Yugi pouted some more; crossed his arms over his chest.

Atemu's eyes narrowed mischievously. He mimicked the action.

"Yugi…"

"Don't say it."

Atemu turned back to the computer, smile growing ever wider at the images on the screen.

"I didn't think you were into this kind of stuff _hikari_." He clicked an unopened mail file, his red eyes lighting up in 'surprise.'

Yugi mumbled something under his breath, finding his toes quite interesting. He knew he should have erased the stupid pictures before bed. Now Atemu had found them, and boy was he enjoying this. He couldn't help the blush that worked it's way across his face, staining his cheeks, and even the tips of his ears red. Atemu could only chuckle at his aibou's predicament, and at the way the boy handled it. He had no idea where Yugi picked up the habit. He shut the computer down, after studying one of the images a little more, and calmly turned to face him. Yugi was almost shaking with humiliation. He almost felt bad for taunting him…almost.

"It's quite alright Yugi. I'm not mad at you or anything."

Yugi looked relieved, but pleaded. "You can't tell Grandpa! He'll take the computer out of the room!"

Atemu shook his head. "Of course I won't. Though, I have a habit of saying things I shouldn't at the worst of times…" He allowed that to sink in.

"Atemu! Please, you can't! He'll murder me! He's always telling me to stay away from that stuff; that it's dirty and sinful and…whatever else."

Atemu put on a mask of fake confusion. "Why would he say that? It's nothing but innocent fun."

Yugi stood up from the bed, wringing his hands in distress. "Fine, but you swear you won't tell?"

"I don't know. Don't you think it would make for good conversation at the dinner table?"

A sigh. "What do I have to do? Get you a rare card from the shop? A video game? Just tell me."

"I think I'd rather show you."

Yugi was on his back before he could blink, and Atemu was biting at his neck like a leech. "What are you doing?" Atemu had never been so forceful. Heck, they've never gone any farther than kissing, and even that wasn't heavy. All of that was at Yugi's insistence of course; Atemu was bound to need a release sometime. Yugi knew that, but wasn't sure how to handle it.

"Showing you," was the simple reply. Atemu nipped at the tender skin once more, leaving a bright red mark for all the world to see. He bit a little to hard, and a tiny drop of blood ran down Yugi's neck, one that Atemu eagerly licked away.

Yugi whimpered at the small cut, and almost threw the other off. Yeah, like he could throw Atemu, who was taller and stronger than he was. Atemu kissed the wound gently, feeling a little sorry, and pressed their lips together in apology.

Yugi welcomed this, and opened his mouth without hesitation, allowing the Pharaoh's tongue to explore his mouth uninhibited. The action sent sparks of pleasure to his core…and a little farther south, much to his dismay. Why couldn't Atemu just touch himself like the rest of them? He had to drag Yugi in with it.

Atemu noticed this a pulled back, smiling the feral smile that sent Yugi's heart racing. "I take it you're enjoying this?"

Yugi attempted a glare, but only succeeded in turning Atemu on further. "Aside from bleeding, I just might be."

Atemu nuzzled his neck in regret, now convinced he'd hurt his aibou. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to bite so hard."

Yugi rolled his eyes. "It's fine. Just…keep going." He wondered to himself if he'd regret those words. In truth, he wanted to be with Atemu in every way, but he didn't know if he was ready to take it farther. "But, if you can, go slowly."

Atemu's eyes shone with love. Perhaps it was time to stop teasing. "Of course aibou."

His swift fingers undid the buttons on Yugi's baby blue shirt, unconsciously licking his lips as more skin, previously untouched, was revealed to him. He left the shirt on however. If they were interrupted they would have to dress quickly. He brushed his lips against Yugi's collarbone, looking up at his face briefly for any signs for him to stop. Yugi's eyes were shut tight, probably expecting it to hurt. Atemu quickly licked a nipple; blowing on it then and making Yugi's eyes open wide.

"Will you relax? It's not going to hurt." _'At least not yet,' _he thought, but decided that the other didn't need to know that.

He continued his assault on Yugi's chest, biting and licking his way down to the bellybutton. Yugi was shaking, and inside he kicked himself. _'You idiot! You could have been doing this with him for the past four months! But no, you had to be mister chastity!' _Still, he was getting it now, and he wasn't stopping it.

He opened his eyes again to find Atemu sitting back on his heels, holding his belt in one hand, and the hem of his jeans in the other, looking down at him expectantly. "Are you awake?"

"Of course I am! What are you staring at me for?"

"I was simply waiting for you to open your eyes."

"Why?"

Atemu didn't answer, but pulled Yugi's jeans and boxers to his knees in one swift movement, exposing Yugi arousal to the cool air. "Ah!" Now he got it; if he wasn't watching, the sudden change would have given him a heart attack.

"I suppose I shouldn't call you 'little one' anymore, now should I?" Atemu's deep chuckle resounded through the room.

Yugi gripped the bed sheets in his hands, biting his lip. The pressure was to much. Atemu had better do something soon or-

"Gods, Atemu!" Yugi threw his head back, seeing the headboard on the bed upside-down. Atemu smiled around his 'treat,' but didn't stop his torturous actions until he felt Yugi's climax coming. He pulled back, and Yugi growled in the back of his throat.

"What…did you stop for!"

"I don't want you to finish yet. That wouldn't be fun."

"Bastard…"

"Language aibou."

Atemu removed his own jeans, and looked down at Yugi in held back frustration. "Don't you have lotion or something?"

"Forget the lotion, just do it!"

"It'll hurt more that way."

"I'll live. It'll hurt with or without it I'm sure, so just go for it."

Atemu frowned, but couldn't say no to his hikari. "If you say so." He silenced any reply with a quick thrust into Yugi's entrance, making the boy cry out loudly. Atemu put a finger to his kiss-bruised lips. "Hush hikari; your grandfather will hear you."

Yugi looked at him with wide eyes, tears falling down his face in salty streams. Atemu heart sank, and he brushed them away with his thumbs. "Oh Yugi…I told you it would hurt."

Yugi shook his head, golden bangs flying in all directions. "No, it's not just that…I'm happy, that's why I'm crying so much. I've been to shy to actually sleep with you, but now that we are…I'm just really happy, that's all."

The statement almost brought Atemu to tears as well. He was relieved that Yugi wanted this, and that it didn't hurt as bad as he thought it would. He rubbed their noses together in an eskimo kiss, and nibbled on Yugi's bottom lip. "I'm glad you're so happy."

Yugi nodded, but he wanted Atemu to focus on what they were doing. Cuddling time could come later. He rolled his hips upward, and Atemu got the hint. He pushed in deeper until he was buried completely, and let Yugi adjust to his size.

"Alright?"

"Alright…"

The Pharaoh moved around a bit, trying to find that one special spot. He wanted this to be enjoyable on more than just an emotional level. Yugi's moan told him he found it, and he pushed on it again, feeling a swell of pride knowing that he gave his aibou pleasure.

"D-do that again…please…" Yugi begged, throwing his head side-to-side.

They built a rhythm, and Yugi began to match Atemu's gentle thrusts with his own. He felt his release coming, and gripped Atemu's shoulders tightly.

"Ah…Atemu…I think I'm gonna…"

"Don't hold it, just…Yugi!"

Atemu's release snuck up on him, Yugi's inner walls driving him over the edge. The sensation of Atemu's essence filling him sent Yugi off, and he came all over Atemu's stomach, much to his embarrassment. The heavier body above him fell on his, and they both shook in the afterglow, clinging to each other almost desperately. When they could breathe, Atemu moved Yugi's bangs from his eyes, kissing him lightly on the forehead before whispering,

"You know Yugi; you aren't the only one who likes yaoi porn."

-

**Nikushin: **Okay that was stupid, wasn't it? It was pointless really, but I got the idea, oddly enough, while reading a lemon in a Gravitation GN.


End file.
